


(I'll Be) Home for Christmas

by Esselle



Series: Meta AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Crosspost from tumblr, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes Kageyama is British
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Hinata has been shooting on location for three weeks in the south of France. He gets home that night and Kageyama has organized—with copious amounts of help from their friends and managers—turning the mansion into a surprise winter wonderland just in time for Hinata's return. Hinata loves Christmas, and Kageyama loves Hinata, and so dumping him right into the spirit of the holiday season seems like a good way to say, "Welcome home (I missed you)." '--Kageyama turns the LA mansion into a winter wonderland to celebrate Hinata's Christmas Eve homecoming, complete with musical score.





	(I'll Be) Home for Christmas

**EXT. THE KAGEHINA MANSION - NIGHT**

****A Beverly Hills Christmas (almost). It's December twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve, and the mansion is still busy with activity. There are no plans for a Christmas party this year, but many of the staff have stayed on tonight on a volunteer basis—though Kageyama is sure the amount of alcohol he has provided has something to do with that. It's nearly a party anyway, and the hustle and bustle is sort of festive—plus, he needs all the help he can get.

Hinata has been shooting on location for three weeks in the south of France. He gets home that night and Kageyama has organized—with copious amounts of help from their friends and managers—turning the mansion into a surprise winter wonderland just in time for Hinata's return. Hinata loves Christmas, and Kageyama loves Hinata, and so dumping him right into the spirit of the holiday season seems like a good way to say, "Welcome home (I missed you)."

"Update—all the stairway lights are done, and they just hung the star on the tree in the foyer," Suga says, falling into step beside him as he hurries down the stairs. "And you look very nice."

Kageyama has been helping decorate, too, but he took a brief break to go change into the clothes he plans to wear tonight for the surprise date at the manor. He smooths his black vest over the dark red (Suga and Hinata would both call the shade _wine)_ button down he's wearing, and nods.

"Thank you for helping with this," he says. Suga waves him off. He's busy snapping pictures of the decked out house with his phone, which Kageyama is sure will go up on all their official social media pages in mere moments, after Hinata gets back and there's no danger of the surprise being ruined.

"I don't fly out for another three days," Suga says. He's going back to Japan to see his parents, but wanted to skip the holiday airport traffic. "Yachi is hosting a little get together tonight, but that doesn't start until later."

They step into the foyer and Kageyama takes a moment to stop and admire the Christmas tree that's been set up right in the middle. The mansion is three stories, and it has uninterrupted space in the entryway, right up to the lofty ceiling. The tree nearly touches it, soaring high into the air—they're in the process of taking down the ladder necessary to reach the top.

"Excellent," he breathes, staring at the intricate white lights and ornaments, and at the top, a gleaming gold Hollywood walk of fame star that makes him smile. "It looks _bloody_ brilliant, Suga."

"Of course it does," Suga says, grinning back. His phone buzzes. "Oh, it's Yachi, hang on—Yacchan, hi—"

Yachi is so loud over the phone, Kageyama can hear her like he answered it himself.

 _"—his flight got in early!"_ she yelps. _"Really, really early—he's gonna be there in, like, five minutes, he just texted—"_

Suga looks at Kageyama, panicked. Kageyama chokes.

"Shit—"

"Thanks, Yachi!" Suga practically shouts down the line. "We'll take it from here!"

He hangs up and pulls a walkie-talkie out of his pocket, suddenly barking out instructions. Kageyama turns this way and that, settling into a panic state.

"Tobio!" Suga says sharply. "Go wait in the dining room like you're supposed to, we rehearsed this—"

"Right!" Kageyama says, jumping into action.

"Get Grey!" Suga calls after him.

"Yeah, on it!"

It doesn't take long to locate the Husky—she's in the kitchen, as to be expected. The staff has been mobilized by Suga's orders, and is now frantically cleaning up the last of the mess from making a full Christmas dinner (with all Hinata's favorite foods).

"Grey, come," Kageyama tells her, and his dog scampers away from the food. "Quit begging."

She whines at him and he kneels down, patting his thigh. Grey meanders over toward him obediently and he gives her a good scratch, slipping a red and white doggy Christmas sweater over her head. It's decorated with little cartoon lambs and wolves—official _Hunger_ merchandise. She pants happily at him.

"Who's excited?" he coos at her. "Is it you? Are you excited to see Shouyou?" At the mention of Hinata's name, Grey barks, tail going into overdrive. "Yeah, I missed him too." Grey attempts to lick him inside his mouth and he pushes her away, sputtering. "Eugh, no—we have talked about this."

Suga calls him.

"He's here?" Kageyama guesses.

 _"Just saw the car pull up,"_ Suga confirms. _"We are cleared out, it's your show now."_

The dining room has a beautiful fireplace inlaid in wood and set behind glass, and it's there that Kageyama arranges himself, leaning nonchalantly against the mantelpiece, a Santa hat perched jauntily on top of his head. Grey sits at his feet, behaving very well for once.

The crown jewel of the evening will definitely be the Christmas dinner, which is laid out already on the long table, the whole room lit by red candles in little golden candle holders of varying sizes, scattered across every surface of the room.

"Suga, thanks again," he says, before Suga can hang up. "And thank everyone else who pitched in for me."

_"I will, but you know everyone's going to be bragging all over Twitter. Drinks on Christmas Eve at the KageHina mansion—"_

_"Why_ are we still calling it that?" Kageyama wonders.

 _"Because that's what the internet is calling it,"_ Suga says smoothly.

"Right," Kageyama sighs. "Listen, look up the staff who was on hand tonight, will you? I want to give them all a bonus." He spent much of the evening counting heads, and he thinks it was around forty people, give or take.

_"Sure."_

"Two thousand each."

There's a small pause on the other end of the line, and then Suga says, _"You know, you have a reputation for being a bit difficult to work with."_

"Ah—" Kageyama says sheepishly, because he knows this is true. "I mean, after the holidays, you don't have to sort that right now—"

 _"I think,"_ Suga interrupts, _"that the people who work in this house would have a lot to say to anyone who thinks that about you."_

"Oh," Kageyama says. "I, um—thanks."

 _"Happy holidays, Tobio,_ " Suga tells him.

"You, too," Kageyama says, hanging up not a moment too soon—he hears the sound of the front door slamming.

"KA-GE-YA-MAAAA!" a loud, excited voice shouts. "I'm—oh my _god!"_

And Hinata has just noticed the tree, Kageyama knows. At his feet, Grey whines softly, paws scrabbling anxiously over the ground.

"Shhh," he whispers, reaching down to pat her.

"Oh my gooood…" he hears from outside the dining room. It sounds like Hinata has reached the living room, where hundreds of small, handcrafted crystal snowflakes have been hung from the ceiling. Each one is lit from within by a tiny bulb. Kageyama bites his lip against the smile threatening to form across his face as he hears a hushed, "Gwaaaaah…"

Hinata screeches when he finds the train set that also happens to be a miniature replica of the greater Los Angeles area, albeit one that is inexplicably covered in fake snow. "Tobio?!" he finally yells, sounding delighted.

"In here!" Kageyama calls back.

He hears the sound of running footsteps and then Hinata is bursting into the room. He stops when he sees Kageyama, his cheeks flushed, eyes lighting up. He's wearing a monstrosity of a fluffy purple _(mauve)_ sweater, long scarf wrapped around his neck. He has his designer sweatpants tucked into his designer boots and Kageyama wonders how many tabloids Hinata Shouyou's newest Airport Outfit will appear in over the next few days.

Grey launches herself at him before Kageyama can say a word, not that he would try to stop her. Hinata is only too happy to let her mob him, licking his face as he scrunches up his nose and giggles. But then his attention shifts to the rest of the room.

He stares around at the tableau in front of him, the perfect Christmas dinner, the softly blazing fire and many, many winking candles, and in the midst of the scene, the tall, handsome, Santa-hat-wearing man posed before the hearth, waiting for him.

"I'm home," Hinata says, breathless.

Kageyama doesn't respond immediately—not to Hinata. Instead, he tilts his focus upward and says clearly, "Siri—put on my holiday playlist."

There's a gentle ding, and then the room lights up from more than just the candles—a familiar stirring of strings fills the air, playing from the speakers inconspicuously set into the walls.

"I love this song—" Hinata begins to say, but then falls silent when Kageyama clears his throat and starts to sing:

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light,_

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…"_

Unlike Hinata, Kageyama has never made a Christmas album, and he also doesn't sing in front of anybody, lest the idea come into their head that he'd like to record anything, ever. But he'll do it, for Hinata, who is already looking so unbelievably enchanted that Kageyama thinks he (probably) won't regret this.

As he sings, Hinata continues to approach him, walking slowly, eyes shining in the lights dotting the room.

_"Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_So hang a shining star upon the highest bough…"_

He really isn't the best singer, either, but from the smile on Hinata's face you'd think he was another Sinatra. Hinata has reached him, stands right in front of him now, and Kageyama closes his mouth so Hinata can sing the last notes instead (he's much, much better, anyway). His sweet little voice is clear above the music:

_"And have yourself… a merry little Christmas now…"_

The song finishes, but Hinata doesn't wait to hear it fade out before he launches himself at Kageyama, knocking his Santa hat clear off as he flings his arms around his neck. Kageyama lifts him straight off the ground to bear hug him.

"Merry Christmas," he says, and Hinata's laughter rings in his ear.

"What _is_ all of this?" Hinata asks him.

Kageyama isn't quite sure what to say. _It's our first Christmas "together",_ or maybe, _it's me saying I love you,_ but those options seems fairly dramatic, and they have enough of that in their everyday lives. So he just says, "It's a present."

Hinata links his fingers together at the back of Kageyama's neck. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for your birthday."

"I have one every year," Kageyama says, kissing the tip of his cold nose. "I'm glad to have you home."

Hinata grins. "I can tell. You _sang."_

"I did sing," Kageyama acknowledges, lowering him back to the floor. Hinata taps his chin like he's thinking. _"No."_

"Okay, but, have you ever thought about—"

"Hinata."

"—recording a Christmas album?"

"I've thought about smothering you in your sleep," Kageyama says dryly, but Hinata continues on undeterred.

"But you have a nice voice!"

"Siri," Kageyama says loudly, "play 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'."

Hinata stops laughing abruptly. "Wait—"

"By Hinata Shouyou."

Hinata wails as the song comes on, hiding his face in his hands. His version of the song is bubbly and sugary and almost unbearably cute, and Kageyama knows for a fact it embarrasses the hell out of him, but he has to endure it for the entire season because it's been immensely popular since he recorded it four years ago, and shows absolutely no signs of fading out of the public consciousness any time soon.

"You can't make fun of me for this!" Hinata says, as Kageyama cups a hand to his ear like he's listening to a fine piece of classical music. "You co-starred in the music video!"

"Because your actual co-star broke his arm three days before filming," Kageyama reminds him.

Actually, it was because he was already hopelessly in love with Hinata at that point, and couldn't stand the thought of some no-name actor (i.e. not Kageyama) getting to kiss whipped cream off Hinata's face and cuddle with him in holiday pajamas. The production company couldn't even afford to pay his ludicrously high salary in addition to Hinata's, so he'd done it basically for free. Hinata does not need to know any of this.

"Alright," Hinata relents. "No music contract for you. I promise I won't bring it up again!"

Kageyama is kind enough to skip to the next song, and Hinata presses his face into his chest, cheeks still flaming red. Kageyama isn't entirely sure how he ever manages to perform the song live if he can't even listen to it without dying of shame, but he's sung it at Jingle Ball twice. It is kind of his job, though.

Hinata picks at the edge of his vest. "You look so nice," he mutters. "And then I'm like, ugh."

"You just flew for twelve hours," Kageyama says. "By the way, do you want to eat first?" They can eat now, or later—the dining room table has heating options, so the food will stay hot.

"Maybe…" Hinata looks up at him, tugging at the vest. "A hot bath, first? And then eat. And then…" His eyes slide away, before he glances back at Kageyama from under his bangs, innocent as can be.

Kageyama bends down to kiss him, properly this time, trying to warm him up from his fluffy orange head all the way down. "And then?" he murmurs, voice low and teasing.

Hinata smiles. "You _know_ what. You think I wouldn't notice?" Kageyama tilts his head, inquisitively. Hinata rolls his eyes, and nods at the table. "Big feast. Roaring fireplace. You welcoming me home…" He points at Grey, or more specifically, her doggy sweater.

A grin works its way across Kageyama's face. Of course, he knew Hinata would notice.

"Okay, then," he says, tugging on Hinata's scarf to kiss him again, before he pulls away, using the long length of fabric to lead Hinata out of the dining room, upstairs toward their bedroom and master bath. "Let's get you warmed up."

He's very glad to have Hinata home for Christmas.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Multishipping at [Esselle](https://esselle.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth, [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
